blaze and scarlet rose
by blazeingblade
Summary: smut, family , furry, love,and all together life , warnnig this is m rated for a reason ,oh and crime is also a factor
1. Chapter 1

light shines through the shudders, i open my eyes to see my room.i look over to see my dorm mate and girlfriend scarlet. scarlet is a female vixon , her main coat is black ,  
but her ,rather sizeable, chest and her stomach, and not to mention her fluff in her ears, and in other places is red. she is currently sleeping with her nude chest prest up against my side, witch like the rest of my wolf body is a dark shade of grey. i try to slide out from under her with out wakeing her up, once im out from under her i go oveer to my dresser and open the first drawer and move some of her panties to get to my boxers , i put them on and walk out into our dorm , its a big circular 4 room dorm. 2 bed 1 bath and one big circuler room that serves as dinning room ,living room, and kitchen. this room has one big curved window that is also the wall that isnt in the clif, the tv it infrount of that with the couch, chars, and coffee tabel faceing the tv and window, the couch chairs tv and coffee tabel are a small step down from the rest of the house. the kitchen is on the other side of the house near the door. its alcoved by a bar that servs as a prep area , the fridge is next to the sink and the dish washer is part of the bar , the stove is placed next to the wall that isnt housing the fridge and sink. its just a normal Cats and K-9s univercity dorm. i walk over to the fridge and get out the eggs , the salmon sausage , the budder,and the orange juice.i put those on the counter by the stove , i get out a frying pan and put it on the stove to preheat while doing so i get a budder knife out of thesilver whear drawer and take a smalll slice of budder and put it in the pan , then spred the melting budder around the pan. i then crack and put 4 eggs in to the pan , while those cook i get a nother pan , i budder and preheat it as well. i then get a spatula and breack the yoalks of the eggs . i then open the sausege packege and put them in the other pan, i wait about 10 mins for evry thing to finish cooking then turn the stove off. i get two plates , and two glasses from the overhead cubbords . i put two eggs and 3 sauseges on each plate and pour two glasses of orange juice. i get a tray from a cubbord and put one plate and one glass of orange juice on it , i then bring it into our room. scarlet is still asleep ,i put the tray on her bedside stand. then i go put a shirt and pants on. i go back out to the kitchen and eat my breakfast. when im done i put my shoes on and go to work.  
i leave the dorm and head to the on site restrant where me and scarlet work as, the head cheffs, and as instructors to the students. 


	2. Chapter 2

I teach the students howto run, work and have a sucsesfull restrant. I have a class of mostly girls but there are sevral boys. they use ualy just dissrupt class and the flow of work , but they are really good kids at heart. I will send anyone out of class if they are caught resting while one of there tabels food is ready, or they are caught taking a break when work is to be done . my class is 15 strong ,four of wich are boys . there are 5 wolves (carol , leone, harry ,garry and lissa), 4 tigress ( maryjane , josefine, carin and tarra), one lion (leo), and 5 lepords ( tetrona ,diana,caroline ,tina ,and zoe).i teach my class about the handling of the kichen and about the health and food laws, till about 1 then the tke lunch, and scarlet gets there to teach them about the running of the house , waitressing and how to mix drinks,  
( we are licensed liquor instructors and are primited to give liquor licenses to students that have passed the liqur class). after work me and scarlet went to a bar , Rawhill, its located not to far from the university me and scarlet walk in and take a seat at the bar. "hey edward" i call to the older water monitor lizard. Edward is a 50yr old water monitor , his scales have a distinct redish tint to them , hes about 5ft tall and is the best bar tender you can find with in 100 miles of the university.  
"well look what the wind blew in ,let me guess one green tea and wisky for wolfy here and one lemon drop with extra lemon for mis fox" edward says in his raspy yet comforting voice " you kow us too well eddie "scarlet tells the old barkeep. " well, you two are my favorite two costomers and i take pride in knowing what my regulars like to drink" he says as he puts our drinks in front of us.  
I take a drink of my tea and say "well we are pritty awsome , but i cant name one person that comes in here with out befriending you."  
"he , well i guess your right blaze. 


End file.
